Better Days
by Ania Nicole
Summary: AU [ONESHOT]  The trio are at the Burrow for Christmas in their 7th year.  Harry gives Ginny a very special gift.  Short ficlet to Better Days by the Goo Goo Dolls. HG and vague RHr


**Disclaimer** - I do not own Harry Potter or the song Better Days. They are owned by J.K Rowling and the Goo Goo Dolls respectively.

**Author's Note** – This story is an AU, set during 7th year, but before Deathly Hallows. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are searching for the Horcruxes, but come home to the Burrow for Christmas. Harry is still together with Ginny, but they don't see much of each other except for the brief visits the trio give to the Burrow during their quest. Everyone knows about the prophecy, but only Lupin knows a little about the Horcruxes and has been helping the trio out a bit. Anyway, this ficlet is just an idea that popped into my head one night when listening to the song Better Days by the Goo Goo Dolls and has been fighting to get out of me for quite some time now. Unfortunately, the power of this scene is hard to convey in words if you haven't heard the song, but I tried my best. I have always imagined it as both a Harry/Ginny and Christmas song, so this seemed fitting. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Better Days**

The fire crackled merrily in its grate as the inhabitants of the Burrow gathered around a lavishly decorated Christmas tree to open presents. A wireless played comforting Christmas carols in the background and the colorful lights on the tree twinkled softly, adding to the warm glow and comfort of the room; something that was rarely felt in this time of war. Harry was snuggled close to Ginny on the loveseat with one arm draped on the back behind her. He smiled as Ron tore of the wrapping paper of Harry's gift, revealing a small, T.V-like box that came equipped with the last 100 Quidditch World Cup matches, all available to watch with crystal clarity and features similar to Omnioculars.

"Wow, thanks mate!" Ron said, beaming. The rest of the Weasley family, minus Percy, began unwrapping presents of their own, including Remus and Tonks who were unfortunately the only Order members that were able to join them. Soon, the floor of the Weasley's drawing room was covered in shiny wrapping paper, and only one small present was left under the tree. Harry had planned this of course; he had placed the box as far back under the tree as possible, wanting to save it for last. Taking a deep breath, he left his place on the sofa and picked up the gift. He glanced somewhat nervously at Lupin who smiled at him and gave him a small nod of encouragement. Harry was a bit wary of all the people in the room; after all, this gift was a rather personal one, but he did not know if he would ever get another chance to give it to her. He handed the box to Ginny and sat down next to her, watching her apprehensively. She ripped of the wrapping paper and gasped at the smooth wooden box in her lap. A small heart was engraved on the top, with the words "_Mei amor, mei pectus_" inscribed in elegant handwriting around the edges of the lid. Ginny looked up at Harry with wide eyes.

"Harry…is this…?" she faltered.

"It's a Pectoris Box," whispered Mrs. Weasley, "Oh, Harry." She was gazing at him with a watery smile and shining, approving eyes. Ron glanced back and forth between Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, confused by their reactions. The rest of the Weasley brothers seemed puzzled as well.

"A what exactly?" Ron asked.

"A Pectoris Box," Lupin answered, "It means Heart Box and is something a wizard or witch gives to a loved one as a sign of their affection. It's usually filled with memories and emotions that the giver feels of the receiver, and it sometimes contains a song, like a music box, that expresses the feelings between the two people."

"It's also very expensive!" Ginny said softly, gazing worriedly at Harry, "You have to go to a shop to make one, and it takes weeks and many sessions and enchantments that cost a lot of money!"

"Gin, don't worry about," Harry said gently, "I only bought the box. Lupin helped me for a month or so when he was with us; I did all enchantments by myself." Ginny's jaw dropped at that, and she looked down at the box in reverence. "The song I picked is a Muggle song I once heard a while back," Harry continued, his cheeks warming slightly, "It's simple, and it isn't particularly romantic or anything, but…it just felt…right." Ginny looked up into his eyes and smiled a smile a smile of love and tenderness that made Harry's heart fill with warmth. Holding his breath in anticipation, he watched as she slowly lifted the lid.

A white mist spiraled out of the hollow inside the box like smoke, and the notes of a piano rang out in the drawing room. Ginny gazed transfixed at the mist as an image of her and Harry holding hands near the lake at Hogwarts appeared, and a soft voice began singing:

_And you asked me what I want this year_  
_And I tried to make this kind and clear  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days._

More images of Harry and Ginny played out through the smoke – they were dancing at Bill and Fleur's wedding, they were curled up beside each other on the couch in the Gryffindor common room...

_'Cuz I don't need boxes wrapped in strings_  
_And designer love and empty things  
__Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

They were lying on the grass on the Hogwarts grounds, looking up at the clouds. Ginny was pointing at a rabbit shaped cloud as Harry gazed at her, running a finger through her hair. The music swelled and the white mist got brighter...

_So take these words_  
_And sing out loud  
_'_Cuz everyone  
__Is forgiven now  
_'_Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again._

A house now shown through the mist, and an older Harry and Ginny walked up to it, two children trailing after them. A feeling of hope swelled inside Harry. A hope for the future and what it would bring...

_And it's some place simple where we could live_  
_And something only you can give  
__And that's faith and trust and peace while we're alive_

Ginny was comforting Harry after the death of Dumbledore; his head was on her shoulder and she was stroking his head softly. Gratefulness and comfort from her presence seemed to radiate from the image...

_And the one poor child who saved this world_  
_And there's ten million more who probably could  
__If we all just stopped and said a prayer for them_

The light shown brighter and grew larger as the music swelled again...

_So take these words_  
_And sing out loud  
_'_Cuz everyone  
__Is forgiven now  
_'_Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again._

As the music approached the bridge, the white mist swelled until it filled the entire drawing room, dimming the fire and dancing Christmas lights. An overwhelming feeling of love and deep affection filled all those present, a protectiveness and devotion so strong and overpowering that only death could break it, and the people in the room gasped at the mere power of it as the light swept over them. Flashes of Harry and Ginny continued to play in front of them, this time of their first kiss, sudden and passionate...

_I wish everyone was loved tonight_  
_And somehow stop this endless fight  
__Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

Harry and Ginny were flying on a broom together, expressions of sheer joy on their faces. The brilliant light pulsed with the song and the music seemed to swell from inside everyone, their heartbeats pulsing with the music as it filled the whole room with sound, light, and that overwhelming feeling of love...

_So take these words_

Harry and Ginny kissing by the fire...

_And sing out loud_

Harry gazing into Ginny's eyes, his fingers brushing her cheek...

'_Cuz everyone_

Harry embracing Ginny tightly before leaving to find Horcruxes...

_Is forgiven now_

Harry's first whispered "I love you" under the tree by the lake...

'_Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again._

The light pulsed and the entire house seemed to hum with the magic of it...

'_Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again…_

Finally, the glowing mist diminished and slowly drifted back into the box. The overwhelming feeling of love disappeared with the light and everyone let out a collective breath that they were not aware they were holding. Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak.

"Oh, Harry!" she cried, tears streaming freely down her face as she flung herself towards him and wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug. Harry stiffened for a moment in surprise and then patted her back awkwardly. When she finally pulled away, he noticed that everyone was staring at him in awe. A blush crept into his cheeks.

"Blimey." Ron said weakly, a crying but smiling Hermione sitting next to him.

"Harry, that was amazing," said Lupin quietly, "I helped James with his Pectoris and was there when he gave it to Lily, but his was only powerful enough to affect Lily. I've never heard of one that could radiate emotion to everyone in the room." Bill suddenly got up from his place on the couch and went outside the drawing room. Harry's attention, however, was on Ginny, who was still staring down at the box, her face covered by her sheet of red hair. _Did she not like it?_ Harry thought worriedly. Bill walked in a few moments later, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I think it even strengthened the wards. How could that even be possible?" Harry tore his gaze from Ginny onto Bill, and then onto Lupin who had a small smile on his face.

"_And he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not…_" Lupin said softly, and everyone went quiet again; they knew the meaning of those words. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat and turned back to Ginny, who was continuing her stare-down with the wooden box in her lap as though frozen. Wanting to break the silence and hopefully break Ginny out of her trance, Harry reached tentatively in the box and pulled out a brilliant crystal heart pendant hanging on a slender silver chain. Ginny finally looked up at him as he pulled out the necklace, her eyes streaming and filled with emotion. Harry raised the pendant so she could see it, the smooth crystal heart dangling off its chain through his fingers.

"This necklace was my mother's, I found it in my vault a while back," he swallowed nervously, feeling slightly wrong-footed by Ginny's reaction, "Lupin helped me enchant it so the song and those images and feelings could reside inside the crystal." Ginny turned her bright eyes to the pendant and Harry noticed the swirling white mist in the center of the heart. "I thought since I was going to be gone for a while, I would give this to you so in a sense I could always be with you." He felt heat rise to cheeks again and was uncomfortably aware of all the eyes in the room on him; he never felt comfortable sharing his feelings and felt very vulnerable doing it now. He bit his cheek nervously as he waited for Ginny's response. She turned her head slowly to look up at him, and then said one word that was riddled with emotion.

"Harry…"

And suddenly she was kissing him passionately, her fingers twined around his neck and her lips pressed hard on his. Harry stiffened for a moment and then kissed her back, completely forgetting that they had an audience.

"Oi!" cried Fred. Harry and Ginny jumped and broke apart.

"Get a room, will you?" replied George, looking torn between amusement and revulsion. Harry smiled sheepishly as Ginny glared at her brother. She then turned back to Harry.

"Can you put it on for me?" she asked quietly. He nodded and she turned around, lifting her silky hair off her neck. He clasped the chain around her neck, his fingers trembling a little. He smiled slightly at the goose bumps rippling down her arm at his touch. The thought that he had this affect on her made the beast inside his chest purr in triumph.

"Well, why don't we give these two a moment alone," suggested Mrs. Weasley, her eyes bright and joyful and a knowing smile on her lips. The Weasley boys hurried out, not wanting to see their baby sister and surrogate brother snogging. Lupin nodded and beamed at Harry as he left hand in hand with Tonks, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gazed at him approvingly before following Tonks and Lupin out of the drawing room. Ron, however, stayed behind a little, his fingers intertwined with Hermione's. He stood there for a while, opening his mouth a few times as though about to speak and then closing it. He glanced between Harry and Ginny and then finally heaved a sigh.

"Harry, I'm glad it's you mate." Hermione beamed at him and squeezed his hand. Harry was a bit taken-back, but he smiled at Ron appreciatively.

"Thanks, Ron," he said quietly. Ron nodded and strode out of the room with Hermione. Finally alone, Harry turned to Ginny.

"So, you liked it?" He asked. Ginny laughed softly, her eyes still bright with tears, and reached up to brush his raven hair off his forehead. Her chocolate eyes were sparkling with happiness as she gazed into his green ones.

"Harry, I loved it." And as if just to show how much she loved it, she kissed him again, although this time softly and tenderly. Harry could feel the love and emotion Ginny put into the kiss, as though she was determined to show Harry what he had shown her. They broke apart after a few moments, their lips still barely brushing together and slightly breathless. Their eyes connected and Harry was so close that he could see all the dark freckles in Ginny's brown irises and he was lost, completely wrapped up in her soft chocolate eyes.

"I love you, Harry," she said quietly against his lips. He smiled.

"I love you too, Ginny." He kissed her again. A sweet, innocent kiss that lasted only a few seconds, and then leaned back against the arm of the loveseat. Ginny snuggled up close to him, her head resting on his chest. A happy sigh escaped her lips and she closed her eyes. Harry smiled at her as he slowly stroked her hair. He felt calm and at peace, more so then he ever had in his entire life. How long he lay there stroking Ginny's soft hair he did not know, but eventually he drifted off to sleep to the sound of the fire crackling, and the soft tune of a Christmas carol playing on the wireless:

_Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright…_

* * *

**A/N: **There you go! Please read and review! 


End file.
